


Just Gals Bein' Pals

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: or 5 times the media didn't get it +1 time Sara made it very clear





	

1.

Being a public figure of any sort means that people feel like they can say anything they want about you. Mila has a pretty good idea of the type of crap people post about her and she tries her best to avoid it. Still, there’s a difference between some random jerk on the internet and actual news media. Mila realises it’s probably a bad idea to ignore everything people write about her. So, once a week she sits down and sees what google news has to say about her.

So soon after the Grand Prix Final most of the articles are about that. Some talk about her performance, others are about the number of medals won by Russian skaters, and some are just videos of the interview she did after her free skate. She doesn’t bother clicking on any of those.

There’s one result, though, with a headline so vague and unhelpful that she has to actually look at the article. It turns out it’s a slideshow of pictures of “skaters out and about in Barcelona.” Of course it starts off with a picture of Yuri and Otabek, riding through the streets of Barcelona. Everyone has already seen the picture a million times, but Mila is glad it’s included. It reminds her that she hasn’t teased Yuri about Otabek lately, and she should probably do something about that.

There are pictures of pretty much everyone who competed, as well as pictures of a few who didn’t. Mila is almost at the end of the slideshow when there’s finally a picture of her. It was clearly the night after the awards ceremony, when Sara had insisted they go out and explore the city a bit. They’re walking down the street, hand in hand, and Sara is laughing at something Mila said. The photo was taken from too far away and was pretty low quality, but she still likes it. She’s just so weak, and even a crappy picture of Sara smiling makes her fall a little bit more in love.

Mila is about to send the link to Sara when she notices the photo’s caption.

_Competitors Mila Babicheva and Sara Crispino exploring Barcelona._

Competitors.

They were holding hands, for fuck’s sake. Mila can’t believe they didn’t at least have the decency to call them friends.

She sighs, then sends the link to her favourite competitor.

 

2.

Sara is forever grateful that she and Mila are both from Europe, because that means that they both compete in the European Championships and they don’t have to go as long without seeing each other. It’s not even just about seeing Mila. Sara really loves competing against her, too. Even though it’s a high level international competition, with Mila there it just seems like _fun_.

It’s not that she doesn’t take the competition seriously. She just thinks about it in a slightly different way. When she lands a perfect triple axel, she doesn’t think “hey, look at me judges,” she thinks, “I fucking nailed it. What now, Mila?” And when Mila does a step sequence so impressive that it wouldn’t matter if she flubbed the rest of her jumps, Sara can practically hear her thinking, “ _that’s_ what, babe.”

Michele once suggested that she stop flirting with her girlfriend through her skating, but Sara finds that things work out better when she ignores her brother’s advice. Their flirting is nothing compared to the soap opera men’s singles has turned into this season.

Maybe the fact that she’s been surrounded by so much ridiculousness is why Sara thinks kissing Mila on international television is a good idea. Regardless, if it turns out it’s not actually a good idea, she’s going to blame Viktor Nikiforov.

Sara is standing at the top of the podium, Mila to her left. Flash after flash is going off as everyone tries to get podium pictures. Sara knows she should just keep still and let them get their photos, but she really wants to kiss Mila. So, she leans down and, tilting Mila’s chin up, gives her a quick peck on the lips. Mila smiles at her as Sara pulls away and they both go back to looking at the cameras like they’re supposed to.

 

Michele is freaking out a little, and he keeps checking the news to see if anyone has said anything awful about his wonderful sister. Despite the fact that every major media outlet must have pictures of Mila and Sara’s kiss, no one seems to feel the need to publish them. It’s just picture after picture of the three medalists smiling and holding their medals out. Sara hadn’t expected it to be huge, but she thought maybe someone would comment on it.

It’s Emil who finds some Czech channel’s coverage of the medal ceremony and shares it with Sara and Michele.

“It looks like gold medalist Sara Crispino is giving silver medalist Mila Babicheva a congratulatory kiss,” one of the commentators says, “They may be rivals on the ice, but off the ice they’re apparently quite good friends.”

“Bronze medalist Evgenia Medvedeva seems a bit surprised,” the other commentator responds, “Maybe she’s wondering where her congratulatory kiss is.”

They start laughing and Sara pauses the video.

“Hey, how come I didn’t get a congratulatory kiss when I medalled?” Emil jokes, “Aren’t we good friends?”

Sara knows Emil is talking to Michele, but Michele is as oblivious as ever. She decides to leave them to whatever strange fighting/flirting they have going on, and go find Mila so she can shower her with more congratulatory kisses.  

 

3.

Mila always feels a little bit strange answering questions about other skaters. She’s worried she’s going to say the wrong thing and offend someone. Obviously all the women she skates against are extremely talented, and she doesn’t want to praise anyone too much or too little. It’s all a lot easier when she just gets to talk about her own skating.

After years of interviews and press conferences, she’s pretty good at getting around the questions she doesn’t want to answer. There are some topics, though, that she just can’t shut up about once she gets started. One of those topics is Sara Crispino.

She’s agreed to do a phone interview with an American skating magazine. It starts out well enough. They talk about the previous season, her favourite and least favourite parts of training, and if she has any ideas for the upcoming season. Mila is starting to think the interview might end without her having to answer questions about other skaters, but of course she’s not that lucky.

“At all the major competitions last year, you took silver while Italy’s Sara Crispino won gold. Any thoughts on competing against her again this season?”

_Any thoughts?_ Mila has many, many thoughts about Sara Crispino. Her number one thought right now is that she wants the interview to end so she can join Sara in bed. Thanks to stupid time differences, it’s morning in California and night in St Petersburg. While Sara loves Mila, she apparently doesn’t love her enough to stay up with her while she does an interview.

“She’s a very talented skater. I always enjoy competing against her. I’m biased because I love her. Her skating is just so beautiful. She makes it look effortless, but obviously she puts a lot of hard work into it.”

Mila has a lot more to say, but she manages to control herself. The sooner the interview ends, the sooner she can sleep.

 

Somehow Yuri gets a copy of the magazine with Mila’s interview before she does. He’s looking at it as he does some warm-up stretches, and it’s easy to grab it from him while he’s in such a strange position.

She only skims through it, because she already knows what she said during the interview. When she gets to the question about Sara, she takes the time to actually read it.

_I always enjoy competing against her. I’m blessed. I love her skating. It’s just so beautiful._

Mila thinks maybe she should read the whole article because she certainly hadn’t said “I’m blessed” during the interview. She also seems to remember that there was a bit more declaring her love for Sara.

“Is my English really bad or something?” she asks Yuri.

He doesn’t answer, just takes the magazine back from her.

 

4.

There’s always at least one strange story going around about some skater or another. Like that Chris Giacometti is secretly married. Or JJ Leroy has his fiancée’s face tattooed on his ass. Or Yuri Plisetsky has a pet tiger.

Or that Sara Crispino is dating Emil Nekola.

Sara has a pretty good idea what started that rumour, and she’s more than a little annoyed.

 

She and Michele had decided to spend a couple of weeks with their parents in the off season. At her mother’s insistence Sara invited Mila along. At least then her mother would stop bothering Sara about when she was going to bring her girlfriend home.

Her mother had not insisted that they invite Emil, but that didn’t stop him from coming along. Sara still isn’t sure if Michele actually invited Emil, or just told him their plans and let him invite himself.

Regardless, four world-class figure skaters visiting quickly became pretty big news in the small Italian town. The local rink even pushed their reopening up a week in hopes that the Crispinos would attend. What better way to promote your rink than to remind people of the stars who got their start there?

Sara had been wary about the whole thing, but apart from some screaming children, it wasn’t bad. The media coverage was very limited and they got to spend most of their time casually skating around the rink. Sometimes it was nice to just skate without worrying about elements and scores. Which is what Sara told one reporter.

“It’s nice to just get to skate with my girlfriend.”

At that point Emil skated up and threw his arm around Sara’s shoulder.

“It’s kind of like a double date,” she continued, shooting Michele a look that dared him to argue about the word ‘date.’ He didn’t.

 

That little clip aired only aired on the local news station, but the magic of the internet means that people all over the world have seen it and formed their own opinions. And the main opinion seems to be that Sara obviously isn’t dating her brother or a girl, so she must be dating Emil.

Apparently next time Sara needs to clarify that she doesn’t mean girlfriend as in a friend who happens to be a girl, but girlfriend as in someone she regularly has sex with.

 

5.

Emails from Phichit never fail to entertain. He and Mila have developed a strange relationship that revolves around hamster videos and sharing embarrassing stories about their fellow skaters. This email, however, is unfortunately hamster-free. Oddly enough, it seems to be a link to a wedding website.

Mila realises that now that Viktor and Yuuri are happily married Phichit is probably looking for a new project, but she and Sara are not quite ready for marriage. Still, there must be something worthwhile if Phichit bothered sending her the link.

Or not. It’s an article titled “Attending a Wedding when You Don’t Have a Date,” which is not something Mila would have thought anyone would ever need. You just go to the wedding, date or no date.

_Don’t drink too much, don’t let your saltiness ruin your friend’s big day, try to mingle with other singles, go with a friend-date…_

And there it is. The reason Phichit sent her the article.

_Don’t have a special guy to bring, but really don’t want to go to the wedding alone? Why not bring one of the girls as a friend-date? If it seems a little strange to you, don’t worry! Just look at figure skating pals Mila Babicheva and Sara Crispino. These ladies didn’t let not having dates ruin their fun when they attended Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki’s wedding last month. Just think of it as a girls’ night out, only with free champagne!_

Mila doesn’t know what she did to deserve this. What she does know is that Phichit better have some quality hamster videos to make up for the pain he has caused her.

 

+1.

Sara likes the idea of a magazine doing a feature about siblings who compete in the same sport, and she knows Michele will love it too. She happily agrees to an interview. She’s even happier when she’s informed that the interview will take place during a dinner that the magazine will be paying for.

When she and Michele sit down with the interviewer in the restaurant, Sara is cheery and more than ready to answer any questions that come her way. Her level of cheer steadily declines as the evening wears on.

It starts with questions about how they got into skating, how their parents feel about their skating careers, and how their relationship has changed over the years. Then the interviewer begins directing questions at only one of the siblings. Michele gets questions about his training regime, Sara gets questions about her skin-care routine. Michele talks about how the music, choreography, and costume all come together to create the routine the audience sees. Sara responds to a question about her favourite fashion designer with a detailed description of how figure skating costumes are fitted.

Sara kind of wants to walk out, but she doesn’t because she is professional. And she’s already decided she’s ordering lemon gelato for dessert. She sits there as the interviewer not-so-subtly suggests that men all over the world get off thinking about her. Michele is clearly ready to punch the guy in the face, but Sara grabs his hand and squeezes tight. She hopes the gelato is worth it.

The absurd questions continue, and Sara highly doubts anyone can turn this interview into a decent article. She’s definitely going to use all her SNS power to make sure none of her fans buy the stupid magazine.

“So, Sara. After a long, stressful day, how do you like to relax? Chamomile tea and a bubble bath?” the interviewer punctuates the question with a laugh.

“Actually, I like to have my girlfriend fuck me senseless. Nothing relaxes you like a couple of orgasms.”

Michele is shocked, the interviewer is shocked, even Sara is a little shocked.

No one is more shocked than the poor woman who is in the middle of clearing away their empty dishes. “You really are dating Mila Babicheva,” she murmurs, like she’s overwhelmed by what she’s just learned.

A couple of days later Sara’s new least favourite magazine breaks the news that Sara Crispino and Mila Babicheva are dating. How it can be considered breaking news when Sara and Mila have been publicly together for the past two years is just one of those mysteries that will probably never be solved.

**Author's Note:**

> MORE SKATING LADIES  
> honestly, I just want to know more about all the characters but come on, poor Mila doesn't even have a birthday


End file.
